


Festival

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 13 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Festival"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

The lamps flicker above her head, swaying in the soft summer night breeze. Around her, the wooden faces are colorful and wild; no one knows whose eyes are underneath the masks, and no one wants to.

Large hands snake around her waist, and Katara turns around to see him. His mask is a plain blue piece that covers the upper part of his face, its simplicity itself a disguise. On his lips, a smirk she would know anywhere: a strange mix of smug and shy that gives her butterflies.

Here, everyone is hiding and they are free.

She kisses him.


End file.
